It is known that botulinum toxins can be utilized to treat a variety of disorders. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,468 (migraine) issued Feb. 3, 1998; Published U.S. Patent Application No. 20050191321 (headache), Ser. No. 11/039,506, filed Jan. 18, 2005; Published U.S. Patent Application No. 20050191320 (medication overuse headache), Ser. No. 10/789,180, filed Feb. 26, 2004; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,587 (neuropsychiatric disorders), issued Oct. 12, 2010; all incorporated entirely by reference.
An example of a disorder treatable with botulinum toxins is chronic migraine (CM), a disabling headache disorder, affecting 1.3% to 2.4% of the general population and considered the most common type of primary chronic daily headache in the United States. CM is linked with suffering, disability, and medication overuse, and only one third of CM patients use headache prophylactic medication. Few headache preventive treatments have been investigated for patients with CM. Thus, there remains a need for optimized and targeted methodologies to treat this malady in particular, specific and useful injection and dosage paradigms for utilizing botulinum toxins to treating CM.
Another condition amenable to treatment with botulinum toxin is Medication Overuse Headache Disorder (MOU). It has been described as a self-sustaining, rhythmic, headache medication cycle characterized by daily or near daily headache with irresistible and predictable use of immediate relief medications. Evidence supporting the existence of MOH is widely published in the medical literature.